The power adapter is a power supply conversion device for small portable electronic devices and electronic appliances. It is widely used in security cameras, set-top boxes, routers, light bars, liquid crystal displays, laptops, massage chairs, electric beds, medical beds and other electronic devices.
When using these electronic devices, the power adapter is connected between the mains power interface and the electronic device. After this connection, the power adapter is often placed on the ground or on the table near the electronic device at will. The power adapter placed in this way not only makes the working environment messy, but also reduces the service life of the power adapter because the ground is wet or accidentally hit, kicked, etc.; if there are other electronic devices or peripheral electronic circuits are more complicated beside the electronic device, and there is a risk of fire during the use of the power adapter.